Peter Foley
'''Peter Foley '''was the deputy commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department serving under Commissioner Jim Gordon, who was a great supporter of Harvey Dent until the Dent's crimes were exposed and formerly despised Batman during the time the vigilante took the blame for those crimes. When the terrorist Bane, under the secret instructions of Talia al Ghul, took over the city, Foley led an uprising but was killed by Talia after her reveal. Biography Peter Foley was promoted to Deputy Commissioner in the Gotham City Police Department under Commissioner Jim Gordon at some point after Harvey Dent was killed by Batman. Because of this, he grew a strong dislike of the vigilante for his "murder". Eight years following the incident, Foley was present at a party at Wayne Manor on Harvey Dent Day and talked to the congressmen Byron Gilly about Wayne's absence from society and Gordon's separation with his family. Gilly later went missing and was then later located at a bar, so Foley and Gordon led a SWAT team to investigate. There they found men under the employment of Phillip Stryver, an executive of the power-hungry corporation Daggett Enterprises, exchanging gunfire with the police with Gilly as their hostage. Gordon led a unit to chase the thugs who headed into the sewer while Foley waited at the top. While down there, the commissioner was kidnapped and later found wounded near a sewage opening by John Blake. With Gordon hospitalized, Foley was left in charge of the police in his absence. However, the deputy dismissed Gordon's report of encountering an underground army led by a masked man called Bane in the sewers, unconvinced of the treat this army posed to Gotham. However, Bane attacked the Gotham Stock Exchange two days later and took a hand-full of hostages, so Foley ordered all officers after the hostage takers. But upon Batman's return, he ordered all officers off duty or not to go after him to the extent of letting Bane escape. The pursuit ended in failure when Batman escaped as well in the Bat. Foley finally believed the threat Bane posed when informed that the militant kidnapped the Wayne Enterprises board, so Gordon had him order a massive operation to stop him using every officer on duty. However, during the strike, Blake informed the deputy commissioner that they were walking right into a trap but was too late. A bomb in the tunnels detonated, trapped the officers underground. Foley and a few other cops avoided this and became part of a police underground resistance force with Blake and Gordon to fight Bane's rule on the city, which was sealed with the threat of a nuclear bomb that he turned the new Wayne Enterprises fusion reactor core into. Six months later, a U.S. Special Forces unit led by Capt. Mark Jones arrived to help but were soon sold out killed off by Bane's army. This made Foley lose his patience and give up, staying home to protect his family. As the bomb neared detonation, Gordon arrived at Foley's house and pleaded for his help saying "I'm not asking you to walk down Grand in your dress blues". Foley still declined, but changed his mind that evening when seeing the fiery image of a bat above the bridge, signaling the return of Batman, who was recently revealed by Bane's earlier reading of Gordon's resignation letter as a hero and the scapegoat for Dent's crimes and he went to join Gordon forces. He led the police department's attack on Bane's base at Gotham City Hall, facing several Tumblers and mercenaries. When ordered to stand down or be fired on, Foley continued to move forward with many police officers and SWAT team forces stating there was only one police. Just as the Tumblers were about to open fire, Batman arrived in the Bat and fired on them, saving the police. Inspired by the vigilante's sudden arrival, Foley charged with the police on the city hall steps, firing a Glock 17 and ordering them to advance forward as they clashed with Bane's men. As Wayne Enterprises CEO Miranda Tate (unbeknownst to Foley to be Talia al Ghul) and Bane's second-in-command Barsad boarded a Tumbler, Foley used a fallen assault rifle to shoot Barsad in the lower midsection, killing him instantly. Talia, though, was able to get safely inside and ordered the shooting of everyone, including Foley, who her Tumbler ran over. However, Batman soon stopped Talia and she died as a result of her wounds when the truck crashes, avenging Foley's demise. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Gotham City Police Department Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters